


Car seats

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Child Passenger Safety Awareness Week, Even when it isn't explicitly stated, Gen, Harry and Eggsy are always together, I had to google british car seat laws, I have plans for Merlin, I just wanted to add Roxy in to this series, It's always there, M/M, My search history is so weird, look - Freeform, really - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy is bringing Daisy to the Kingsman HQ to see Eggsy when they get into a car accident.





	Car seats

**Author's Note:**

> For National Child Passenger Safety Awareness Week.

“Daisy girl, you have to sit down,” Roxy said, reaching out towards the girl.

“Eggs, Eggs, Eggs,” Daisy chanted, bouncing around the back of the taxi.

“Yes sweetling, we’re going to see Eggsy, but you have to sit…” Roxy couldn’t finish her sentence as the cab was hit from the side by a car running a red light.

* * *

Eggsy woke up, and the chair next to his bed was empty.

“‘Arry?” Eggsy called, coughing. 

“He’s in the next room,” Roxy said from the doorway.

“Whaz going on?” he asked, reaching for the button to move the bed to sit up. 

“There was an accident, the other guy was drunk, but…” Eggsy’s heart froze, knowing where this was going. “Daisy was in the car with me.”

Eggsy started trying to get out of the bed, despite the stitches running across his abdomen.

Roxy dashed across the room, pushing him back in the bed. “Let me get a wheelchair, alright? You don’t need to open your stitches.”

Eggsy agreed, reluctantly waiting as Roxy got a wheelchair and helped him get situated in it before wheeling him out of the room, into the next one, positioning him next to the chair that Harry sat in.

“We didn’t think you’d be awake this soon,” Harry murmured. “I wouldn’t have left if I’d known.”

“Daisy needed you more than I did,” Eggsy said. “How bad?”

“She broke her arm, they had to operate to set it, other than that, she’ll be fine when she wakes up.”

Roxy stood in the doorway, looking more unsure than either man had ever seen her.

“It’s not your fault Rox,” Eggsy said, reaching a hand out towards her. “It could have been anyone who went and picked her up, and you weren’t even the one driving.”

“I couldn’t get her to sit in her seat,” Roxy murmured, “She refused.”

“You know it how stubborn she can be,” Harry said, “It’s not your fault Roxy.”

“Doesn’t mean I feel like any less shit,” Roxy murmured, finally crossing the room and sitting on the floor between Harry’s chair and Eggsy’s wheelchair. “I’m so sorry Eggsy.”

“Not your fault,” Eggsy said, his hand dropping to run through her hair. “Besides, it’s not like she wouldn’t have broken something eventually.”

“Still,” Roxy murmured, leaning into the touch.

“She will be fine Roxanne.”

Roxy hummed, but didn’t say anything until she all but fell asleep leaning against Eggsy’s legs.

* * *

After that, every single Kingsman taxi always had at least one adjustable child’s seat and every single agent and driver knew how to install the seat and how to secure a child in it.


End file.
